<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gibbs's True Love by softchickennolettuce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145225">Gibbs's True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchickennolettuce/pseuds/softchickennolettuce'>softchickennolettuce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Other, lurking in the shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchickennolettuce/pseuds/softchickennolettuce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finally acts on his feelings for the one whom he adores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Deduction Board</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gibbs's True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't seen many episodes of this show yet so I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jethro Gibbs stared with adoration at the deduction board. What a good board it was. If he had one coworker whom he never felt to be wasting his time, then it was the deduction board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony DiNozzo slithered his head around the doorway, peering into the room. “What are you doing, boss? Can I help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Startled, Gibbs glanced briefly at the younger man, bothered by the interruption but not wishing to show his emotions. “No, DiNozzo. Nothing.” He made a point not to look at Tony again, hoping that he would leave with no further conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tony did exactly that, as he was eager to return home that evening, and Gibbs had seemed fairly earnest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm feeling came back to Gibbs as he heard Tony's footsteps grow farther and farther away. He could now focus once more on his beloved deduction board. Nothing else in this moment, nay, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>decade</span>
  </em>
  <span>, could bring him comfort like it did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued gazing upon it, something that he profoundly enjoyed. It was so beautiful in its simplicity, incomparable to anything else he knew. He inhaled slowly, awestruck by the sheer feeling of standing in the same room as it, of being so close to it. Everything about it was breathtaking and remarkable; Gibbs regretted the fact that eventually he would have to leave its presence yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But while Gibbs wasn't the type to be overly existential, a nugget of knowledge - or perhaps lack of knowledge - drifted into his mind: even if his life usually followed a basic pattern, anything could happen at any moment. With this in mind, a terrible fear seized Gibbs subtly but suddenly - there was the minute chance that he could never see the deduction board again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, usually he wouldn't let such dramatic thoughts about vague and unlikely events affect him so much, if at all. But on this particular evening, Gibbs felt dangerous. Gibbs felt impulsive. Gibbs felt impassioned with the forces of love and adoration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw his arms around the deduction board, hugging it as best as one can hug something that's flat against a wall. It felt like it had always been meant to be hugged by him. Tears of gentle joy sprang to his eyes, though he didn't dare let them escape. He wished he could never let go. But alas, he must, just as he must soon leave for the night. He slowly unwrapped his arms from his rectangular companion, gazing at it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered intensely, before leaning forward to place a tender kiss on the deduction board's surface, fully unaware of Abby Sciuto lurking a few yards behind him through the doorway, looking on with good-natured curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At length Gibbs stopped kissing the deduction board. After a few moments of lingering and a hushed goodnight, he turned to finally make his way out of the building. He jumped when he noticed Abby, who inadvertently had blended into the shadows and gone a second or two without registering in his vision. After all, he was still distracted by thoughts of the deduction board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Abby said awkwardly, not from a place of judgment but of desperately wishing she had a better explanation for her own presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...You're still here?” Gibbs asked strangely, trying to say something that didn't make him look too suspicious and that might give him a better idea of how long Abby had been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just on my way out,” she answered, wondering what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Well. Me too. See you tomorrow,” Gibbs replied, deciding to briskly walk away before Abby could ask him any questions he wasn't prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p><span>As he sank into</span> <span>the driver's seat of his car, his mind fluttered back to that magical kiss he had shared with the deduction board. He hoped there would be another in his future.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But hopefully next time he wouldn't get caught.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>